


a heart stain on the carpet

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Teenage Sex, Creampie, Deleted Scenes, Dirty Talk, Episode: s1e4 Creme Brulee, Fantasy, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Rimming, Teen Angst, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: Philip does what Lukas asks and films him with Rose at Miller's Pond. Afterwards, Philip is feeling a mix of emotions that lead to a very vivid fantasy about what his first time with Lukas could be like. This takes place during episode 4, Creme Brulee, between Philip filming them and him showing up in the school parking lot with the video, as promised. This is all in Philip's mind but he's got a really good imagination...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/gifts), [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts), [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts), [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/gifts).



> This is my first time writing this couple who I am so utterly trash for it's pathetic. A gift for my beautiful coven who have fallen JUST AS HARD. The title is from LOST BOY by Troye Sivan. I hope you enjoy!

Philip was doing what Lukas asked, of course he was. These days he didn’t feel like much more than a puppet on a string for that skinny, pale, sad-eyed boy with the uncanny ability to liquefy Philip’s insides every time their eyes met or their lips touched. He pushes the self-loathing down deep enough to set to the task at hand, picking his way through the woods surrounding Miller’s pond, ignoring the tears burning at the back of his throat, and letting that old familiar mask of stoic resilience settle in easy over his skin.

He hears them before he sees them, sneaking up quietly. He even manages to keep his hands and the camera steady despite the erection pressing painfully against the back of his zipper, leaking shame into his boxers while his stomach ties itself up in knots.

He can’t bear to watch more than a few short moments, refusing to stay long enough to have to listen to Rose’s breathy moans when Lukas finally pushed up into her wet, pink heat. He’d gotten what he came for, Lukas’s “proof.” It had to be enough.

Philip’s feet can’t take him away from the scene fast enough and he finds himself bolting like a track star across the countryside in a nearly frantic state, the miles back to Helen and Gabe’s flying by so swiftly he barely misses his bike. He thanks the sweet baby Jesus that the driveway is empty when he makes it home, not ready to face his foster family in his over-exerted, intensely emotional state.

His lungs burn and his thighs are a quivering mess when he collapses onto his bed in the empty house, gasping to catch his breath as he finally lets the angry, hurt tears he’s been brewing fall from his eyes, flowing back over his temples and into his sweat-soaked hairline. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he blinks them away as best he can as he reaches for it.

He knows it’s Lukas before he even looks at the screen.

_Where'd you go?_

_Did you get it?_

Philip wipes some of the sweat and tears away with his jacket sleeve and replies.

_I got it_

It’s all he can manage.

Lukas’s reply appears all too eagerly, making the ache in Philip’s stomach flare up to match the burning in his strained lungs.

_Good_

_We’ll be at the school later like we talked about_

A long pause follows and Philip’s hands aren’t steady anymore as he stares at the screen. The lump in his throat is almost too big to swallow. Almost.

_Thank you_

_See you later_

Philip’s heart is still thudding so hard in his chest that his temples pound with the pressure too. He sinks back into his pillow completely and sighs so loudly it's almost sitcom comical even though he's miles away from laughing. He feels used, bitter, empty. But that ache in his stomach won't go away, the ache he knows is love even if he won’t utter the word out loud. Not now, maybe not ever. It’s a love he can't have. One sided and out of his reach. A love the universe keeps telling him he doesn't deserve.

His eyes slip closed and he lets himself drift. He’s raw and aching but Lukas is everywhere, down every corridor of his mind, lurking there with little smiles, heated glances, and soon Philip is butterflies all over again. He breathes deep and sinks into the darkness where his thoughts fall clumsily onto the sense memory of Lukas’s hands curled around his narrow hips, just this side of rough, just the way Philip thinks he probably likes.

He falls headlong back into that moment where Lukas’s need for him was revealed so raw and pure, tugging his jeans down, breath shuddering in his chest as their mouths crashed together again and again. His cock lurches to life again against his thigh and his breath hitches, he’s nearly as turned on as he had been that day in Lukas’s bedroom.

 _No_. He had been stronger than he knew he could be that day with every beautiful inch of Lukas pressing between his splayed thighs. God damn it, he could be strong now too.

His cock mocks him, throbbing almost completely hard again in his jeans, making his zipper pinch at the tender underside of his erection through his thin boxer briefs. He pushes up onto his elbows and shrugs off his jacket and hoodie before reaching down and undoing his button and zipper, sliding his hand down into that sweat-damp heat to relieve some of the pressure, his still trembling fingers carding through his pubes.

Philip’s hand curls around the base of his shaft without him consciously telling it too, tugging his dick into full hardness with a breathless little sigh. He swallows thickly and lets himself succumb to his fantasies in the quiet, empty twilight of his room.

Here inside his own thoughts Philip couldn’t pretend he hadn’t spent the entire run home imagining being Rose, pretending he was the one grinding against the firm length of Lukas’s dick on that picnic table in the woods. He couldn’t pretend that the venom of jealousy wasn’t pumping through his veins like white-hot fire, side by side with his arousal.

It doesn’t take much effort to conjure Lukas’s lanky frame folded over him now, licking the sting out of his mouth, kissing him in that deep, luscious, full-body way that reminds Philip how much he's desired even if Lukas’s words failed to offer much reassurance on their own. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and drapes his other arm across his eyes, squeezing them shut to block out the real world. The darkness settles in around him and Philip relents, giving in to his all-too-vivid fantasies.

It's a warm, clear night and the stars are out, lush green leaves rustle gently overhead. The forest floor is soft and clammy-cool through the blanket spread under Philip’s shirtless back and Lukas is kissing him so soft and sweet that he's fading in and out of a dreamy trance. Their half-naked bodies are slotted together in a slow grind that makes it an honest challenge for Philip to tell where he ends and Lukas begins, their breath rising and falling together like the tide.

Lukas pulls away, his breath hot in contrast to the chilled tip of his nose dragging over Philip’s as their foreheads press together.

“You sure you want this?” He asks, his voice as thick and shuddery as the erection he’s grinding against the sharp jut of Philip’s hip through his jeans.

“Yeah,” Philip reassures, “Fuck yeah, I’m sure.” Philp had never been more certain of anything in his life. He pulls Lukas’s face back down into another lush kiss, the deep pain of his need rushing out into his extremities like a vice pressing down onto his body. A low growl rumbles through Lukas’s chest and any hesitancy in his touch is gone, the tide rolls in sudden and deep.

Philip’s head tips back into the plush carpet of leaves and dirt, his back arching, as Lukas kisses down the side of his jaw and along the slender line of his neck. His teeth scrape into his skin so perfectly that goosebumps race down Philip’s chest and sides, making his nipples stiff and his cock twitch under the sweet press of Lukas’s hips. He gives Lukas a shuddery groan and it serves to urge him on, his hot, eager mouth latching onto Philip’s left nipple in a sharp, sweet suck. Philip’s hand flies to the back of Lukas’s head and tangles into his corn silk hair, holding him there to mouth at his tit as Philip’s hips shift, rutting up against Lukas’s pale belly for friction, so Lukas can feel how hard he is just from this.

Lukas’s fingers fumble with Philip’s zipper for a few moments before he unlatches from his nipple and continues his descent, taking Philip’s waistband in both hands to tug his jeans and underwear down together to the middle of Philip’s lean thighs. His pretty pink dick springs free, flexing back onto his belly, leaking slick into the faint golden-brown trail of hair below his belly button.

He’s embarrassingly hard and the cool night air clings to his slicked up tip, making goosebumps spread down over his thighs now too. Lukas rubs at them gently, wetting his lips as he stares at Philip’s hard on, eyes glinting up at Philip in the dark before he takes the shaft in his long, warm fingers and angles it toward his mouth. Philip pushes up on his elbows to watch him, marveling at the hunger with which Lukas feeds the head of his cock into the gentle curve of his mouth, biting back the sound that tries to escape his throat as Lukas surrounds him in almost blinding heat.

It’s more eager and unrestrained than Philip could have imagined, Lukas steadying his shaft in his hand and taking him tonsil deep, groaning around it enough for Philip to feel the vibration even if it’s just a subtle breath under the nighttime sounds of the forest. He bobs up and down on it, tonguing at the underside, and giving Philip the sweetest suction he could have imagined. It’s so good that Philip’s gasping loudly with his head tipped back before he even realizes it, his hips bucking up of their own volition, shoving his length even deeper into Lukas’s willing throat.

Lukas works him like that for over a minute, Philip rocketing toward his orgasm at breakneck speed, any sense of self-control stripped away by the velvet-heat of Lukas’s mouth. Lukas pulls off without Philip having to say anything, his whimpering moans captured by the canopy of leaves overhead and his hands clenching in the earth beneath him as Lukas pulls Philip’s jeans off completely and climbs back up over him to lick the taste of his own pre-come back into his mouth.

“Taste so fuckin’ good,” Lukas husks against his lips, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment before pulling away and kissing his way back down the center of Philip’s chest.

“Gonna let me taste you everywhere.” Lukas’s mouth and tongue demand a sip from every divot and crevice of Philip’s body as he sinks back between his splayed thighs. His big, eager hands spider over Philip’s thighs, pushing them apart and back as he mouths at the juncture of his hip, down to nose up under the tight clench of Philip’s balls, hot breath ghosting over his taint, deliciously close to his flinching asshole.

Philip spreads wide for the gentle press of Lukas’s seeking hands, groaning for his mouth, for his seeking tongue. He imagines the salty tang that must be exploding over Lukas’s tastebuds and groans for the relish with which he keeps hunting out more skin to taste, his tongue so plush, wet and eager, it makes Philip dizzy and his balls ache for release.

Lukas’s thumbs slip down either side of Philip’s ass crack, prompting him to link his own arms underneath his knees to pull back and give the boy tonguing at his taint the access he so clearly wants. Philip’s pussy is quiver-clenching deep in his crack at the promise of being tasted, touched by fingers other than his own. Bless Lukas for not making him wait.

Lukas holds him open for only a brief moment before diving in tongue first, a kiss a hundred times more confident than most of the ones he’d pressed to Philip’s mouth in daylight. He can feel Lukas groan for the taste of him, the almost animalistic twitch of Lukas’s head buried between his thighs as he sinks his tongue deeper and lavishes his rim with sucking kisses.

Philip can’t help but let his hips buck up, seeking more of that tongue up his asshole, more of the supple suction of Lukas’s lips on his shuddering pucker. He swears he’s gushing from the inside just like Rose would have, biting back his own secret, knowing smile. He was so tight, so pink, and Lukas was feasting on him like his insides were made of honey. More delicious than any girl. He arches and groans, spreading his legs even wider, wanting everything Lukas has to give him.

Lukas’s mouth pulls away for a moment, the cool night air bathing his open pink for a moment before a pair of chilly, spit-slicked fingers circle his over-heated flesh and push inside to the first knuckle without hesitation. They groan together, Philp at the dizzying intensity of being breached, even a little, and Lukas for the snug, wetness mouthing at his undulating fingers.

Philip wonders if he’d fingered Rose, wonders if her slick still clung to the wide knuckles that are twisting up into his snug little hole. Lukas’s lips and teeth find the inside of Philip’s thigh in unison with the pads of his fingers stroking up against that tender spot inside that made Philip see stars. It evaporates the ghost of that poor pawn of a girl up somewhere into the ether, leaving Philip a sobbing, writhing mess. Lukas chuckles softly as he crawls back up Philip’s body, his fingers questing deeper, twisting and loosening Philip’s insides.

“God, you’re tight,” Lukas grunts as he scissors his fingers, teeth dragging over the soft, pale skin of Philip’s belly as he undoes his own zipper, the sound of it making Philip whimper softly, working his hips down to get more of the burn and stretch of Lukas’s slender fingers.

“It’s – it’s, uh,” Philip stutters, his voice thin and shaky. “The condom…. It’s still in my wallet.”

The salty tang of Lukas’s tongue invades Philip’s mouth, pulling a mutual groan out of both their throats as the dark, musky flavor of Philips asshole spreads throughout their kiss. Philip’s hands rush to grasp at Lukas’s chilled skin, one hand gripping his hip where it’s tilted up to give his hand room to keep working at Philip’s insides, the other to the back of Lukas’s head to keep their mouths sealed in a hot, hungry kiss.

Lukas breaks it too soon, leaving Philip’s mouth open in a panting sob as his fingers finally pull free.

“Just let me feel you,” Lukas says softly, almost timidly, as he climbs up onto his knees between Philip’s thighs. He pulls at Philip’s shoulders, guiding him up to sitting so he’s nearly folded in half. Philip follows, his hands on Lukas’s hips as he tips forward.

Lukas is bare from the waist down now and his long, slender cock hangs heavy and wet tipped within reach of Philips’ kiss-swollen mouth. He looks up at Lukas in the darkness and leans forward, steadying it at the base with his hand to guide it into his mouth, cupping his tight, practically bare balls in his hand as he bobs down to take it as deep as he can.

“Yeah, just – _fuck_ ,” Lukas groans as he pulls off his shirt, his hips jutting forward to give Philip’s throat as much of his cock as he can. “Just get it wet. Get it fuckin’ wet and let me do you bare. _Please._ ”

Philip makes a desperate sound around the heft of Lukas’s cock, his salt bathing Philip’s tongue and fingers carding through his hair with tender, repetitive strokes.

“Please, baby…” The quiet desperation in Lukas’s hardly audible words make Philip’s heart ache. It makes him work his cock even harder, slurping at it loudly and pulling Lukas closer with his hand sliding up into the small of his back, nodding his head in an unspoken ‘ _YES.’_

He takes him as deep as he can one more time, the tip of Lukas’s dick spearing past his gag reflex to be bathed generously it in his spit before pulling off and tipping his face up for more of Lukas’s ferocious kisses. Philip glides back down to his back again as Lukas feasts from his lips, his tongue bathing in the slick and spit flooding Philip’s mouth as he spreads Philip open and pushes back between his thighs.

Philip’s licked and tugged open hole mouths at the tip of Lukas’s dick, guided by a trembling hand and the coiled up tension of skinny, teenage hips. He breathes deep through his nose between swipes of Lukas’s tongue and braces his hands on Lukas’s moon-pale shoulders.

“Go – go slow,” he warns softly, a hushed breath against Lukas’s kiss just as he’s breached.

The sensation is so intense it punches the breath out of his lungs even though the silk-slick tip easing carefully inside isn’t that much wider than the fat brush handle Philip’s taken to using when fingers aren’t enough to satisfy. It’s a symphony of bliss and burn, too much and not enough all at the same time. It aches so desperately good, somehow filling up all the emptiness he’s grown used to in an instant.

The sound he makes doesn’t even register as his own. Lukas stops pushing in, his body tensing where it’s curled down over Philip, pulling his lips away with a quick inhale.

“No, n-no,” Philip whimpers, forcing his eyes to open and focus on Lukas’s concerned face in the dark. “Keep going, don’t stop.” He spreads his thighs and tilts his hips up toward the throbbing sting between his ass cheeks, biting his lip to keep another pained sound from escaping.

“Want it, want it all,” he reassures breathlessly, his eyes wet and his entire being overwhelmed with how much he means the words, in every possible sense. “ _Please_ , don’t stop.”

Lukas kisses him again, groaning into Philip’s mouth as he pushes in deeper, drinking down the achy moans that Philip makes until he’s bottomed out in his twitching insides. The kiss breaks and they breathe deep, in unison, sweat-beaded foreheads pressing together again as Lukas’s length flexes in Philip’s tight heat.

“Holy shit,” Lukas huffs, his eyes closed, pale lashes fluttering against his cheeks for a moment before he rocks his hips just a little, like he’s not sure if what he’s feeling is real. Philip’s shaky hands release their grip on Lukas’s shoulders to glide his down arms, rubbing the chill away, as his body adjusts to what it’s being given.

“It’s okay,” Philip coaxes gently as he tucks one leg up behind Lukas’s thigh, his hands soothing, encouraging as they slip down over smooth planes of night-chilled skin. “You can move. You can _fuck_ me.”

Lukas hisses, pushing up on his arms and twisting his face away like it’s all he can do to keep from losing it right then and there. He gets his knees under him on either side of Philip’s thighs and licks at his own lips breathlessly, his eyes still shut tight as he lets his hips roll out a shallow, shuddery thrust.

Philip gasps softly, his mouth falling open as he’s rocked with the sensation of Lukas moving hot and hard inside him. It’s slow, gaining speed, it’s so, so good, but he’s so full and so overwhelmed that it’s hard to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head, tears pushing out of the corners of his eyes.

He does his best to keeps his eyes locked on Lukas’s face, wanting to experience everything about his first time in real-life vivid detail. He squeezes at Lukas’s hip to stay grounded, arching his back to help keep himself spread as wide open and inviting as he can for the gorgeous boy above him.

They’d moved like this together before, bodies separated by fabric, by fear of judgement and discovery, but there was nothing separating them this time and Philip can feel something inside of him shift and change that isn’t physical, that isn’t a result of Lukas’s length thrusting deeper inside him than anything ever had. He feels open, he feels free, he understands what his body needs for maybe the first time ever and lets his own hips fall in line with the way Lukas is rutting against him, rocking up to help Lukas’s shaft give the swelling pressure inside the friction it needs to reach release.

Lukas shudders and moans, his body angling so Philp doesn’t need to keep seeking out that sweet pressure. He grabs Philip’s hips and tilts back further, pulling Philip’s pelvis up flush with his own and sinking the head of his cock deeper, making them both cry out.

Philip’s suddenly so close he can feel the heat of his orgasm slither down his spine and coil up tight around his balls before he barely has a chance to get his hand around his dick. Lukas’s eyes are on him now, teeth digging deep into his bottom lip as he grips at Philip’s thighs, his hips bucking hard and fast against the plush swell of his ass.

“Fuck,” he grunts, pulling out nearly all the way and slamming home, Philip’s insides so wet with Lukas’s slick it’s a sloppy, noisy mess as he fucks into him. “Gettin’ close? Gonna come for me?”

“Yeah,” Philip pants, hand squeezing tight around the base of his cock and balls to try and stave it off for a few more moments. “So close. Don’t stop, don’t stop, _fuck_.”

Lukas looks down at Philip’s pretty pink dick, zeroing in on it with his eyes as he releases his grip on Philip’s hip and pushes his hand away. Lukas’s hand is hot and damp as it curls expertly around Philip’s length, squeezing at the head and shaft in unison before beginning to move in short, achingly good little tugs. Philip’s insides clench up around Lukas’s dick instantly, the pressure on his cock making his guts quiver and his balls start to pump their load up his shaft.

He cries out into the night, wordless and blissed out as he arches up off the ground, his head craned back as he’s lost to the intensity of sensation. Lukas milks his orgasm from him, his thick length grinding against Philip’s swollen prostate as his hand works the head of his dick into a gushing frenzy. Philip can feel his come surging up over Lukas’s big hand and onto his abdomen, splashing up over his contracting belly to cool all too quickly in the night air.

Lukas keeps fucking him right through it, pushing through his muscles’ clench like he’s done this a dozen times before, hips fluid and his thrusts deep, making intense, soul-deep waves of pleasure sweep up over Philip’s entire body again and again.

Lukas’s come streaked hand finds Philip’s hip again as his thrusts become more erratic, his body arching back and tensing against the languid press of Philip’s fucked out hips. His head lolls back on his shoulders and he’s grunting with every thrust, like Philip’s liquid-soft insides are massaging him closer and closer to losing it too. He folds back down over Philip again, his thrusts losing some of their depth as he finds Philip’s mouth again, kissing him too hard, his lips dry and his breath heaving like he’s shaking apart at the seams.

“I’m – _fuck_ , Philip,” he grunts, eyes squeezed shut as he noses up the sharp line of Philip’s cheekbone to bury his face into his hair, breath hot and damp against Philip’s ear. “Can I? C-can I,” he gulps like the words alone are about to send him over the edge, “Wanna come inside you, please, so close. Philip, please.”

The last part’s such a quiet, high-pitched whine that it makes Philip’s insides clench hard around Lukas’s dick, his hands scrambling up over his sweaty back before reaching down to grab at his pale, soft ass cheeks, hauling him in deep before he answers.

“Yeah, yeah, do it. Fill me up.” Just saying the words punches the breath out of Philip’s lungs, it’s almost like he comes again, his insides seizing up around Lukas’s girth as the boy above him falls apart in a hundred ways.

Lukas sobs and whimpers like he’s in pain as he mouths at Philip’s neck, his hips stilling and stuttering as he pushes inside as far as he can. Philip can feels the pulse of his dick unloading inside him, moans for it before he even feels the heat flooding his insides, Lukas filling him to overflowing, come dripping down the seam of his ass.

“Philip, you home!?”

Gabe, the loud thwack of the screen door closing.

Philip is jettisoned out of his daydream so quickly that he yelps, roughly yanking his own fingers out of his clenching asshole and yanking his shirt down to cover the puddle of come streaking the concave of his belly. He scrambles to sit up, clumsily tugging at his clothes to try and right himself before Gabe reaches the closed door to his room.

“Yeah,” he croaks, sounding every bit the mess that he must look. Partially dazed, post orgasm, rumpled and sweaty from running god knows how many miles home from Miller’s Pond. “Sorry, uh, sorry I fell asleep doing my homework I guess!”

“No sweat,” Gabe calls through the door. “Had an emergency call over at the Stuben’s so I grabbed dinner on the way home. You seen Helen?”

“Uh, yeah, she gave me a ride earlier but, uh, not since then.”

He stands up and glances over at the clock. He needed to get over to the school to meet up with Lukas.

“I, uh, I already ate!”

Gabe’s heavy footfalls up the stairs tell Philip he either didn’t hear or didn’t care one way or the other. He changes out of his sweaty, come stained t-shirt and washes his hands in the hallway bathroom before shouting his goodbye upstairs.

He doesn’t wait for a reply and his thighs are still jelly as he mounts his bike.

He types out a quick message to Lukas.

_Heading to the school, see you_

As Philip settles down onto his bike he swears he can still feel the throbbing sting of Lukas’s cock buried inside him. He grinds down harder onto the seat and puts his thighs into pedaling as hard as he can. He wants it to hurt as badly as his bruised up heart.


End file.
